


Tell Me Something

by annablack1102



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: "Are you wearing my shirt?", Begging, Daddy Kink, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), F/M, Language, Light BDSM, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablack1102/pseuds/annablack1102
Summary: You didn’t mean for it to happen, but you can’t find it in you to regret sleeping with your boss.





	Tell Me Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalloweenBae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBae/gifts).



> Hey! Here's my submission to my Negan Fic Exchange: Valentine's Day addition! I wrote it for my dear friend, Brittany so it's loosely based off of her. Hope y'all enjoy and if you wanna read the other submissions, find my masterlist on my tumblr bio, same username as on here. My prompt was "are you wearing my shirt?"

The night before had been a whirlwind of activity. Everyone from the office had gone to the bar because Negan had made partner and the old man that everyone hated was finally, officially, gone. Negan and Simon had bought the first few rounds of drinks and everyone was in good spirits.

Gregory had been with the company for too long. Long enough that he was stuck in the mindset that sexual harassment wasn’t a thing and commenting on the neckline of his employee’s blouse was acceptable. He had been the reason at least seven different young women had quit and that was just in the time that you had worked there. 

Negan on the other hand...While he may be an asshole in his own way, he had shut Gregory down more than a few times and all the women in the office were grateful for it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Negan was infinitely more charming and that dimpled smile was panty droppingly gorgeous, but the women in the office agreed that it was far less creepy when Negan smiled at them. 

Even the men respected him more, despite the way he liked to bust their balls. But all in all Negan was a much more relaxed boss. He was strict as hell when he needed to be, but in a way that made you want to be better and do better for him. He carried himself much more confidently, so much so that he was practically Gregory’s boss by the time he decided to retire. He would never admit it, but everyone in the office had guessed the old fucker was so intimidated by Negan that he took an early retirement. 

As the evening wore on and the number of drinks everyone had consumed only grew, you found yourself gravitating towards Negan more and more. It was hard not to. He captured the attention from everyone in the room no matter where he was. But in his inebriated state, he was even more boisterous than usual and his stories were enthralling. You sat listening to him talk, sipping your drink as he went into detail about old cases he’d won. His stories drifted from work to college days to the dumb shit he’d done that was barely on the right side of legal. You soaked up every word, laughing along with the rest of them. 

Slowly, more and more people started heading home to sleep off their inevitable hangovers. You stayed longer than you normally would have. You wouldn’t consider yourself a drinker and you were only close with a few people from the office, most of them having left already. Lauren was still hanging around but had given up on staying focused on Negan’s stories and went to flirt with the bartender. As Joey and Gavin headed out, you found yourself sitting alone with the top guys at the firm. Since Simon was a little distracted by a woman at the next table, Negan’s attention landed on you. 

“Sweetheart, tell me somethin’ bout you.” Negan said, unable to keep the smile off his face. He was often smiling, you’d noticed. Even when he was angry, he’d smile at you. Though it was somehow the coldest look you’d ever seen on a person. You much preferred the boyish grin on his face now. 

“What do you wanna know?” You asked, tucking your hair behind your ear. You racked your brain trying to come up with some useless bit of information about yourself. 

“I don’t know. Anything.” He said, swirling the ice around in his glass. 

“I’ve been with the company--”

“No, fuck that shit.” Negan cut you off, sitting up with a wave of his hand. “Tell me some shit I don’t know about you. I fuckin’ hired you. I know how long you’ve been there.” 

You pursed your lips and thought for a moment. It was like you suddenly blanked and couldn’t remember a single fact about yourself as he put you on the spot. So when something finally sparked, you blurted it out instantly. “I once met Jonathan Frakes at comic con.” You watched the crease form between his brows, the name not ringing any bells, and you felt heat spread over your cheeks. “From...from Star Trek…?” You added, almost as a question. You regretted letting that bit slip. You tried not to let on about your personal life or interests. You knew you wouldn’t fit in with most of the women there.

But the light went on in Negan’s head and he perked up. “No shit?” He let out a laugh and finished off his drink. You’d lost count what number he was on. “Fuck, sweetheart. I didn’t know you were into that nerdy shit. What else are you holdin’ out on me?”

“Me, nerdy?” You couldn’t help but laugh. “You have no idea.” 

“So fuckin’ tell me.” He said and pushed your drink closer to you, encouraging you to let loose a bit. 

You went on to tell him all about your favorites in the Marvel fandom, arguing with him over who was better: Captain America or Iron Man. You decided he only liked Mr. Stark because they shared that egotistical trait. And you teased him for wanting his own suit. 

Somehow you went on to talk about Lost and how the series ended. “It was fucking stupid. I mean, of all the fucking ways to end the show...that’s what they went with?” He rolled his eyes. You snorted at his annoyance with a show that ended years ago and leaned your arms on the table. 

“Yeah, everyone says that.” You laughed.

“How the fuck have we never talked about this shit?” He asked, rubbing a hand over his jaw, and you shrugged. “I mean, shit. All the other fuckin’ women in the office talk about is the fuckin’ Bachelor and the goddamn Kardashians.” He rolled his eyes again and you laughed. “Nah, you ain’t like them. I like that about you.”

“Oh yeah? What else do you like about me?” You asked teasingly, the alcohol throwing out your filter. Normally you’d realize that flirting with your boss was a bad idea. That you’d end up being no better than Frankie who batted her eyelashes at them to get what she wanted. You glanced up, realizing then that Simon had left the two of you alone and you couldn’t for the life of you remember where he went. When you looked back at Negan, he was a lot closer than he’d been before. 

“Oh, darlin’... there’s plenty I like about you.” Negan smirked, his hand on the back of your chair as he leaned a little closer. “Those fuckin’ legs of yours for instance. Though, I’ve always been curious… what’s that tattoo?” He asked, glancing down at your legs. You followed his gaze but you were wearing pants today, covering the colorful tattoo. “A few weeks ago your skirt rode up and I saw something.” He added and you looked back up at him. “What is it?” 

“Why don’t we get out of here and I’ll show you?” You couldn’t believe you’d said it, especially for how cheesy it sounded. But after the eager grin spread across his lips, you couldn’t find it in you to care. 

“I was hoping you’d fuckin’ say that.” 

You didn’t remember much about getting to his place. Just that the Uber driver had been chatty with Negan and the man himself kept an arm secured around your shoulders. You didn’t have time to take in the space he called home because as soon as the door was shut, his lips were on yours. 

You may have imagined kissing him before, may have even touched yourself to the thought of being with him. But in the first moments of actually being in his arms, you knew it wouldn’t come close to what your own mind had conjured up. It was much more sensual than frantic, his hands caressing your curves as he pulled you tight against him. He hummed low in his throat as his tongue sneaked out to roll against yours, his whiskers scratching your skin in a way that made all the heat in your body run south. 

You knew he had stairs, caught a glimpse of them as you walked in, but the memory of getting up them was gone. All you could remember was the way he felt against you, the way he seemed to pinpoint all your sweet spots without even trying. He kissed and sucked along your neck, his hands dragging your clothes away. Your own fingers found the buttons of his shirt and you tore that away, unable to help yourself as you pulled back for a look. 

The tattoos on his arms had been visible plenty of times in the office, though you hadn’t realized his skin was littered with more. You ran your hands up his arms curiously touching each one. “I showed you mine, show me yours.” He murmured, tugging at the button on your pants. Once they were down your hips, he dropped to a knee and started placing kisses on each one, silently counting them with a smirk on his face. “I fuckin’ love a woman with ink.” 

As Negan stood again, his hand cupped the back of your neck and he pulled you back in. You lost yourself in that kiss, letting him guide you how he wanted. You ended up on your back on the bed after he’d peeled away the rest of your clothes, your hands subconsciously covering your breasts and your knees coming together. 

“Nuh uh. None of that shit. Don’t you hide yourself from me, darlin’.” He smirked, his hands sliding up your legs as he pried them apart. He settled between them, sliding your arms away. He slowly pinned your wrists above your head, securing them with one of his big hands. His free hand slipped between your legs, his fingers caressing your most intimate flesh. 

You gasped, arching into his touch, unable to take your eyes off of his. The dark gaze locked on yours made you wetter than even his touch had. He licked his lips, curling his fingers deep inside of you, rubbing that spot that made you sing. 

“Does that feel so good, sweetness? You like that?” He hummed, rubbing just a little harder, a little faster. You moaned incoherently but it was enough for him, a smirk spreading across his face. He fingers curled repeatedly in a come hither motion, right up against where you needed him most, dragging you to the edge faster than any man had been able to. You could feel your body giving into him, feel the way your body tensed, tugging against his grip on your wrists. 

“Please…” You whimpered, your head falling back. 

“Well...since you asked so nicely…” He murmured, bringing you to your peak. But just as the waves were about to crest, he pulled away with a laugh. “God damn, look at you.” He chuckled darkly, watching the way your body twitched and squirmed in need. 

“Please..” You begged again, whining a little more. 

“Tell me what you want.” Negan leaned over and lay soft, teasing pecks on your lips. “You want Daddy’s dick?” 

You looked up at him in surprise, noticing the way he stared down at you, trying to get a sense for how you felt about that particular kink. 

“Yes… please, Daddy.” You said quietly, your eyes hooded as you stared back at him. His face lit up with pride and he huffed a laugh. 

He didn’t waste any time then, thrusting into you without warning. You gasped at the size of him, stretching you beyond belief. It’d been a while since you’d been fucked but you were sure no man you’d been with could compare to the monster of a dick pulsing deep inside of you at the moment. You moaned his name and he leaned down, wrapping a hand around your throat. 

“Oh darlin’, you’re so fuckin’ needy aren’t you? Just how long you been waitin’ for daddy’s dick, sweetness?” He chuckled, causing you to whine around his hand. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” 

He really started to give it to you then, giving you everything you didn’t know you needed. He muttered the filthiest things in your face as he fucked you, things no man had ever said to you before. And you ate up every word, you legs only spreading wider for him as you begged hoarsely for more. 

Negan didn’t hesitate to give it either. He’d pulled back long enough to flip you to your belly, dragging your hips up to his liking. As soon as his dick was sheathed in your heat yet again, his fingers were fisted into your thick hair, tugging hard enough to strain your neck as he pounded into you. 

“You like that? Hm?” His hand came down on your ass with a loud smack when you didn’t answer quick enough.

“Yes!” You cried, your body trembling. 

“Yes what?” Negan smacked you again, popping your skin until you gave him what he wanted. 

“Yes, Daddy!”

He chuckled, running his palm over the sore spot on your ass. He gripped your hip tightly, leaning down just enough to murmur in your ear. 

“Good girl.” 

You didn’t have time to react before your face was pushed down into the comforter and his hips picked up speed. The new angle pushed the head of his cock against that sweet spot each time he thrust and you cried out in ecstasy. It wasn’t long before you were clambering for your release again, begging him as your fists gripped the sheets below you. 

“You wanna cum?” He panted, his fingers finding your clit. “I bet you do… Be a good girl, cum for Daddy.” He urged you and with a few more well aimed thrusts, you found yourself following orders. 

You cried his name as you came undone, your pussy contracting around him. He groaned loud, praising you over and over again as his grip on you tightened. You felt him slip out of you before you were on your back again and he was straddling your hips. You watched, wide eyed, as he pumped his fist over his cock, his face pinched in pleasure, until he was cumming across your skin. He came in spurts, the first one so long it nearly reached your chin. It was one of the hottest things you’d ever witnessed.

Once he was spent, he collapsed to the bed beside you, panting quietly. You stared up at the ceiling for a long moment, enjoying the blissful afterglow of your orgasm. Eventually he broke the silence though he sounded half asleep already. 

“You can use the shower if you want.” He offered, his words mumbled quietly. 

“No, that’s okay. I’ll shower in the morning.” You said, pretty knocked out yourself. You took the time to wipe up the mess with some tissues but other than that, you fell asleep fairly quick. 

When you woke up in the morning, he coaxed you into that shower to ease the aches and you spent even more time under the spray getting to know each other intimately. By the time you made it out, you were running late and had to rush to get ready for work. 

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Negan asked with a grin as he found you in the break room making coffee a little later. 

“Well I couldn’t come to work wearing the same shit as yesterday and I didn’t have time to go home and change.” You defended yourself, looking down at the shirt you’d stolen and tucked in to make yourself look presentable. Thankfully despite his height, he was a pretty slim man so you weren’t drowning in it. “Is that okay?” 

“Hell yeah.” Negan smirked and leaned in to speak in your ear. “Looks cute as fuck on you anyways.” He teased and pinched your side before getting himself a cup of coffee.“Although… I abso-fuckin-lutely intend on getting that shit back. Tonight. When you come over.” He chuckled, walking backwards out of the room. “Bring a change of clothes this time.” He winked and whistled as he headed down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated! Feedback feeds hungry writers!!


End file.
